All for One
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: What happens when your favorite Pokemon Black 2 White 2(game) characters are merged with the Avatar world? Note: This fiction will have GreySkyShipping (Kyouhei X Hyuu, yaoi), Mei X Cheren (this ship doesn't have a name, str8), Warnings: Only Pokemon characters, Avatar universe, NO Avatar and NO Pokemon.
1. Master

_Pokémon Black and White 2_ &_ Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover ~ _by _xXMochixxxDevilXx__  
_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT** own any characters from both categories mentioned, neither Pokemon nor Avatar. I simply own the story.

**Caution:** Do not ask where the story crosses over to Pokémon. As the summary says, the characters from Pokémon Black and White 2, that is Nate/Kyōhei, Mei/Rosa, Hugh/Hyuu and Cheren are in the Avatar world. The only reason I made this story a crossover is because I wanted to include these four cool in-game characters and their personalities into the Avatar world. How would they look as benders? How would their personalities develop and so on. **Another word of caution:** If you watch anime or manga, you won't know who these guys are...perhaps. So, they obviously don't have pokémon with them and when these four are here, who needs the Avatar?!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Master

* * *

The summer's first Arctic sun peeked from over the cliffs after a long, dark winter. It shimmered over the ice, making them sparkle like diamonds and pearls. A land of virgin beauty, the North was a feast to the senses. Not far away, whales leaped out of the cold bay, their tails shining in the warm sun. The barking of sea lions echoed through the place. Walruses grunted as they lumbered slowly off their ice floes. There was no hint of civilization as far as the eye could see.

That's what everyone thought.

That's what they wanted everyone to think.

Deep down, facing the cold ocean was the secret capital of the Northern Tribe...

Built inside high walls of ice and surrounded by largely inhospitable tundra terrain, the city thrived in its isolation. There was a reason the North had been unaffected by the Fire Nation. All their sieges were in vain. The frozen tundra was treacherous, making the landscape itself an icy fortress.

Pillars and monuments of everlasting ice stood tall and proud, but were still overshadowed by the imposing cliffs of ice. The capital bustled with activity. There were noises all around, fishermen, hunters, warriors and of course, waterbenders! But even the whole capital couldn't match the noise of a market in Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom.

The Chieftain's majestic palace was at the center of the capital, towering above everything and signifying his might and authority.

Surrounding the palace was a lake and at its center was a large island. On a closer look one could find people training. They were waterbenders. Their master Pakku held his classes here. He kept instructing the boys who were rather dull. But today they were being greeted by a face-palm from their master every now and then. Pakku was very strict when it came to perfection.

"What..? H-Hey! That's not right, you idiot! Show a little flexibility...N-No! What are you doing?! You shou-" Pakku stopped when he heard a slight chuckle. Turning back, he slowly bent the water near the rocks.

"Aah!" A boy came tumbling down after being thrown off by the water whip Pakku created.

"Kyōhei? What are you doing here?" he asked sternly, though happy to see his grandson.

"S-sorry, grandpa Pakku...I-I was..." he stammered. Kyōhei had been hiding and taking lessons everyday. There wasn't a single class he missed. He loved waterbending. But his father, none other than the Northern Chieftain Arnook hated it. Absolutely despised it. So, he had to do this. But he didn't have to tell Pakku. He already knew.

But to test how much his grandson had learnt, he asked one of his students to challenge him.

Kyōhei beamed. His dreams were finally going to come true! Pakku was a renowned waterbending master and also his own grandfather. Yet, he wasn't able to take lessons from him. Thanks to his father...Arnook. But, this was his chance to show him how good he was.

The two boys took a sparring stance. The older boy went first, bending the water behind him, he threw two pulses of water at Kyōhei. He looked visibly tensed at this sudden spar Pakku had pushed him into.

Kyōhei let out another chuckle before using the same water to hit him harder and faster, freezing him on impact. Pakku smiled and had his chest puffed up with pride. He then melted the ice to free his student who went away crying.

"Well done, Kyōhei. Have you learnt this from me?" Pakku asked.

"Y-yes, grandpa..." he stuttered. He knew he had done well, but was scared if his grandfather chose to punish him for it.

"Master. Call me your master." Kyōhei looked up at him in disbelief.

_What?_

He couldn't believe his ears! But he was too happy to shrug it off as a misunderstanding. To be accepted as a student to 'Master' Pakku had been his dream.

Beaming at him once more, he created a wave on the lake for him before saying, "_Hai, _master Pakku! Goodbye! Thank you so so much!" and surfed away.

Pakku smiled. He was proud of having such a cheerful grandchild. He could become the greatest waterbender, only if it were for his father. His expression turned grim again at the thought of Arnook. The water chief had troubled Kyōhei a lot. Venting all his anger unnecessarily at him even when he was little.

He sighed deep. What could he say? He wasn't the Chief anymore. Only a waterbending teacher...which reminded him:

"Hey you boys! Why are you snoozing there during trai-" he erupted.

* * *

Please Rate & Review!


	2. Childhood

_Pokémon Black and White 2 & Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover ~ by __xXMochixxxDevilXx__  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Childhood

* * *

It was sunset. Just like the never ending one the Fire Nation always seemed to be in - with the typical fiery, amber sky.

A certain man watched with an unwavering gaze, as a red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon. But its daylight remained, as though left behind. Threads of that lost light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as darkness took over the sky.

Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at him, illuminating the vast curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and he found himself looking at a young boy with messy blue hair staring at him with brow raised. _He's got that from me. _He thought to himself, smiling.

"Father," Hyuu groaned with an angry pout, "you promised me that you'd help with my firebending!"

"I know son, but your father has to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Please?"

Hyuu sighed. "It's always like this. You keep making promises and never return on time. And when you do, the Fire Lord sends you off to someplace else."

_I no longer work for the Fire Nation, son. I've had enough. I cannot work in favor of tyranny._

"Father! Are you even listening!"

Hyuu's father smiled at him and moved his fingers through his son's messy hair. "I'll bring gifts for you! The place I'm going this time has a lot to offer!" he said with a grimace.

"R-Really?" Hyuu looked at him with sparkling red eyes.

"Why not? I love my son so much!"

"Yay! Father's gonna bring bring me goodies! Yay!" Hyuu ran all over the place shouting loud. The happiness in his voice clear as day.

A trickle of tears ran down his father's cheek. _I'm sorry son, I've never given you much attention. All this...is fake. I...I love you, no doubt, but I have failed as a father. The Sapphire Dragon of the Fire Nation is no more. I know you look up to me, but I...I can't stay._

"Father?"

Hyuu's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He quickly wiped off the stray tear and flashed a smile. _I wonder if he can see through my fake smiles._

"Now, now, be a good boy and go to sleep. OK?" he said.

"Yes, but I can't wait till you return! I guess I'll have to wait ti-" Hyuu said, sighing deep. His father knew his son needed rest after throwing tantrums all day long.

After a while, he returned to find his son in a deep slumber. He smiled. _Children..._

He didn't even realize when the tears returned to his cheeks and he dropped to his knees.

"H-Hyuu..." he managed to speak, but in a voice small enough to not wake him up.

"I-I have tried hard to be an ideal father, son. And now I feel like I am the most selfish person in the whole world. I had promised your mother that I'd look after you and care for you well. But all I've done is run away from my responsibilities. I-I don't know if I'll return, Hyuu. But I'll make sure not to ruin your childhood more than I already ha-" He stopped as he saw Hyuu stirring slowly in his sleep. He closed his eyes before getting up and leaving.

He turned back one more time before shutting the door behind him, "Forgive your father if you can, Hyuu. My love has never been fake."

_The Sapphire Dragon has failed at something, after all._

* * *

Please Rate & Review!


	3. House Arrest

___Pokémon Black and White 2_ & Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover ~ by _xXMochixxxDevilXx_

* * *

Chapter 3: House Arrest

* * *

There were a thousand places to see in the Earth Kingdom. It seemed like the country was shrouded in a never-ending spring. Hills towered above a village, covered in pine. From over the tree tops, you could see a beautiful blue body of water flanked by flowering plants on its banks and a huge wooden bridge leading across it to a dirt road along the cliff. The bridge dominated the scene as it wound its way to a large mansion atop the hill, away from the village. By the window of the highest floor stood a little girl, maybe 10 years old, looking at the scene sprawled in front.

"I want to see the world.", she thought loud, "I-I want to see the walls of Ba Sing Se. I want to see the fabled Omashu. I want to see the library of Wang Shi Tong buried deep in the sands of the Si Wong desert. I-I am not that little." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I-I want to learn sandbending. I want to learn metalbending...or be the first one to! I-I want to..." she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"The door's open." she said, wiping her face.

"Mei, is there something bothering you? You don't look well." a classy, middle-aged lady spoke, entering the room. "Your father wished to have an audience with you in the courtyard. Hasn't any servant intimated you about it?"

"I know, mother, I'll make acquaintance with him shortly." she said, bowing down.

"You'd better Mei, your father doesn't like delays." her mother said, turning back to leave.

She turned back to look out of the window, sighing deep as the tears returned. "One day...I will do it all."

* * *

In the large court, a man was seated besides his wife atop a high pedestal , talking to a heavily built earthbender called The Boulder.

"Mr. Boulder, I will not tolerate any further-" the man spoke, interrupted by the entry of his daughter. "I will speak to you tomorrow. You may leave."

"Father, you called for me? I am sorry if my delay has caused you discomfort." she spoke in a monotone.

"Certainly not, my cherry blossom. Be seated next to me, I have something to speak." he said, in a commanding yet calm voice. "I have heard from, sources, that a little girl was seen earthbending by the neighboring hill, isn't that interesting?"

Mei's eyes shot up as she heard the news. It was her that the villagers had seen, of course. She would practice whenever she could. She loved it!

"But what's more interesting is how she single-handedly took down a member of the Rough Rhinos." he said, turning towards her, and sipping his tea.

But now, everything seemed unclear. Did her father know?

"Mei, I know it was you." he said, expression suddenly turning grim. _Shoot._

"F-Father...I..I can...e-explain..." she stammered.

"I don't want to hear a thing Mei! You know we're doing this for your sake!" he shouted, breaking the teacup in the process."I was talking to Mr. Boulder right now, about how I had asked him to secure the whole expanse of any danger, and how he had _failed."_

"It's always like this! You never let me out of the house! I want to see the world! You don't understand!" she kept shouting at the top of her voice, crying.

"Go to your chamber, now!" her father commanded.

_Welcome to another year of house arrest! _she said to herself, not bothering to wipe the tears.

* * *

Please Rate & Review!


	4. Friends, Bullies

___Pokémon Black and White 2_ &_ Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover ~ _by _xXMochixxxDevilXx__  
_

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends, Bullies

* * *

Covered in cottony clouds, the Southern Air Temple was quite a place to live in. Flying bison, the first airbenders, would lazily sleep on the rocky mountain tops or fly around the tall towers. Winged lemurs would glide over the Patola Mountain range before landing straight into the temple kitchen. Believed to be accessible only via flying bison, the massive facility boasted blue, elaborately decorated spires and could be seen among the clouds. Along the entrance to the temple was a large courtyard, with statues of the greatest air monks that had been there.

Close to the gardens was an airball arena, that young airbender boys used for recreation. But there was one such person who wasn't interested in playing at all and immersed himself in books. He would make the library his home and even offer lessons to those who approached him.

"Cheren, you should go out and play with your friends. Take a break!" Shung said. He was the abbot of the temple - an effective leader of the air benders and air acolytes.

"I don't want to, Sir, besides, I have no friends." the boy spoke.

"Well...then you might want to _make_ some friends here." the abbot spoke, with a frown on his face.

"Here they are then, my friends!" young Cheren said, holding a pile of books and scrolls, "T-They are my best friends..."

Realizing that he would clearly lose the argument, the abbot turned away. "Give them a chance alright?" he said, before leaving the room.

_Never...everybody out there is a bully. I'll never give them a chance...,_ he thought to himself and kept the scrolls aside. He sat down in the lotus position and meditated till he was disturbed with a smack. "Ow! That hurt!" he scowled, looking at three older boys smirking down at him.

"He he, little nerd is still out here with his stupid scrolls, eh?" one of the older boys spoke.

"Go away Banko! I've done nothing!"

"I think otherwise!" another boy said smirking and landed a kick to the little boy. "Your lunch money is due...today."

He flinched a little, but decided to stand his ground. "I gave it to you just yesterday Dazu!"

"What? I don't remember anything of that sort!" he said as the other two boys laughed out loud. "What scroll is this now? The librarian would be pissed off if something were to happen to it..." another boy said, lifting his goods.

"Gyoukichi! No!" he shouted, tears appearing around his eyes.

"What is going on here?!" a voice came thundering into the room and everything went blank.

_At night I sit alone and cry,_

_dying from the inside._

_Smacks, punches and kicks _

_land on my slender frame,_

_only to be disguised as clumsy accidents._

_Remarks and comments wriggle their way into my mind,_

_no matter how hard I try_

_to keep them out._

_Laughter fills the air with hatred._

_Every laughing face is a demon._

_Their words hit me like blades,_

_cutting through me,_

_tearing at my soul _

_that has become their unfortunate victim._

_No one cares about me,_

_I stand all alone._

_But I hope...just hope that you will at least_

_hear my cry, hear my plea..._

* * *

Please Rate & Review!


	5. The Plunge

___Pokémon Black and White 2_ &_ Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover ~ _by _xXMochixxxDevilXx__  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Heya! Sorry for the first four tiny chapters. They were like the prologue of the story, when everyone was just 10-years old. Events from Chapter 5 are set 5-6 years later.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plunge

Hyuu sighed deep as he let his brooding take over again. Since years he had let his father's memories haunt him late into the night till he cried himself to treacherous sleep. But that had stopped now. He no longer cried. He no longer felt the pain. For it was all going to be over...soon.

It had been six years...six long, lonely years since his father's death. His life had changed completely since the day his father's cold, lifeless body was brought back home. All by himself, he had grown up alone. He taught himself the art of bending fire, something his father was supposed to teach him. His father...and his fake promises. Only if he would have been brave enough to tell his son the truth.

No. His father had not been a coward. His father had been against the Fire Nation, the nation that was rapidly becoming superior to the other three. An attempt to spread rich culture was turning into imposition...tyranny. It had become a colonial power. Already having taken over the Northern Air temple, established colonies on the west coast of the Earth Kingdom and completely rid the South Pole of it's benders, there was nothing that could stop the Fire Nation now.

And he was disgusted by it.

A single tear left Hyuu's eye and rolled down his cheek. He gave his house one last glance and left for the cliffs.

The burden over him had doubled lately, and it suffocated him. He had to get away. He had begun earning jeers from children and elders alike. _'Your father was a traitor!' 'He should have been sent to the gallows!' 'Backstabber!' _was all he heard from them. But he endured the stabbing pain in his heart, for he had respect for his father, his ideals, his ways. He wanted to be with his father once more. He would then meet his mother too. They would then become one.

And he plunged forth...off the unwavering blocks of stone...into the deep blue hue of the ocean...into deep...deep...nothingness.

* * *

"Are you alright?" came a tender, unfamiliar voice. He tried to find it's owner, but his head felt very heavy. All he tried to speak only came out as a muffled groan. His head hurt terribly.

"Well, then I take it as a no. You don't seem like a waterbender."

"Ouch...my head hurts real bad...ow...who...who are you?" he managed to ask.

In response, he was greeted by a large bushy-haired brunette grinning at him wide. "My name is Kyōhei. What's yours?" pop came another question.

"Me...uh...I'm Hyuu and could you stop your interro-" he stopped, captivated by the sapphire orbs of this boy named Kyōhei. He was the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on. _What?! Beautiful? Where did that come from! _

He blushed and broke himself from the trance. Realizing that the boy in front of him might have been his savior, he folded his palms in the typical Fire Nation style of greeting.

"Oh...so, you're Fire Nation?" Kyōhei asked, worry in his voice. Hyuu realized and forced a smile. "Yeah, but, I mean no harm. At least not to you." he said, trying to make things comfortable.

Before the two could know it, a swift hand wrapped itself on Hyuu's neck and pinned him on the ground.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure, Fire Nation?!"

"For Kami's sake, Mei! What are you doing?!"

**TBC...**

* * *

Please Rate & Review!


End file.
